Desire
by Sacerdotisa
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura é um casal que não tem muito tempo juntos. Certa noite quando o Uchiha retorna de uma árdua missão, encontra sua esposa lhe esperando com uma visão tentadora... (OneShot Hentai)


Boa tarde.

Este é o meu primeiro hentai, espero que gostem e ficaria grata se recebesse alguma review!

Boa leitura.

* * *

Era um noite fria e iluminada pela lua cheia, as estrelas estavam ausentes por trás das nuvens escuras. Estava voltando de uma missão muito importante, sentia-me muito cansado. Ao atravessar os portões de Konoha, penso na minha cama quente e minha esposa à minha espera.

Não é fácil o estilo de vida que sigo nesses últimos tempos, fico fora de casa por mais de 10 dias e pouco menos de 5 à vila. Sakura sofre bastante com isso, seus longos suspiros em nossas despedidas é a prova de quanto ela sente minha falta, as vezes me sinto culpado e sempre trago presentes caros. Mas, hoje vim de mãos vazias.

Rapidamente cheguei em casa, local um pouco afastado da vila, rodeada por um campo verde, árvores e um jardim enorme que Sakura adora regar suas flores.

Vejo-a à varanda de casa sentada com a cabeça encostada a parede, independente das horas, ela sempre me espera. Dei um leve sorriso ao ver da maneira que minha esposa esta vestida, um robe preto com branco de seda que lhe presentei semanas atrás. Não deixo de notar suas pernas torneadas entre a fenda. Ela sabe me levar a loucura.

Aproximo meu rosto ao seu, e logo seus olhos se abrem.

— Saaasukeeeee-kuuuun. — arrastou meu nome lentamente —

Droga. Ela está manhosa, e quando ela está dessa forma, não importa se estou com meus órgãos partidos ao meio, ela sempre consegue o que quer.

— Sakura, não quis lhe acordar... — beijei rapidamente suas bochechas rosadas —

Sakura pulou ao meu pescoço e me deu um abraço tão apertado, que senti seus seios redondos roçarem meu peito nu. Droga. Ela está muito manhosa. Vou precisar de um banho frio.

— Senti saudades... Sasuke..kuuunn... — sussurrou a minha orelha —

Oh Deus. Essa mulher vai me matar se continuar assim. Na ultima vez que ela fez esses joguinhos sensuais, fizemos sexo a varanda e nem nos importamos se poderia ter algum curioso.

— Sakura, está frio e estou muito cansa-

Parei ao ver seu beicinho e seu olhar suplicante por atenção. Meus hormônios não iam aguentar muito tempo, soltei um suspiro longo. Peguei sua mão e fui levando-a para dentro de casa.

Ao entrar ao quarto, ela deitou a cama encolhida e não disse mais nada. Peguei uma toalha para meu banho frio, não poderia fraquejar hoje, ela sempre consegue o que quer. Meu corpo estava dolorido e eu só desejava algumas horas de sono e amanhã ela poderia me ter do jeito que quisesse.

Depois de um longo banho, consegui me recompor. Sakura provavelmente caiu em um sono profundo e amanhã estará normal, o quarto estava escuro e ela estava no canto da cama. Será que ela chorou?

Deitei a cama e me cobri com o cobertor fino, mas senti seus braços envolverem meu corpo, a puxei para meu peito e beijei seus cabelos.

— Boa noite, Sakura.

— Sasukeeeeee-kuuuuunnnn...

Ah não. Essa mulher não desiste nunca?

Sakura está brincando com fogo. Se ela quer tanto me ter, ela terá e não será da forma gentil e delicada, e sim do meu jeito.

Segurei seu ombro com firmeza e virei-me ficando por cima do seu corpo pequeno e delicado. Ela deu seu sorriso travesso, como se estivesse me dizendo "Eu venci, Baby". Ela sabe me provocar.

Beijei sua boca cheio de desejo, sugava seus lábios e brincava minha língua a sua, ela gemia entre os beijos e fazia questão de roçar seu quadril ao meu, eu sentia meu membro cada vez mais ereto, estava louco de desejo por essa mulher.

Senti suas mãos delicadas e pequenas por dentro do meu short, senti meu corpo se arrepiar inteiro pelo seu toque, logo ela estava me tocando lentamente e fazia questão de me encarar com seu sorriso malicioso.

Vamos lá Sakura, não queria tanto me ter? Pois, eu queria sua boca nesse exato momento.

Não precisei dizer nada, Sakura simplesmente sentou-se as minhas coxas, abaixou meu short e meu membro pulou duro e molhado entre seus dedos. Ela soltou risadinhas provocantes. Ela abaixou e começou a passar sua língua quente e úmida na cabeça inchada e avermelhada do meu membro, brincava em movimentos giratórios, segurava com firmeza e logo colocou-o dentro de sua boca e começou a dar rápidas chupadas, eu não conseguia me segurar, eu soltava gemidos baixos e pedia mais. E ela foi sugando meu membro e engolindo-o cada vez mais, passei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e fui empurrando. Eu iria perder o controle. Eu queria mais, muito mais.

Ela estava com ele todo dentro de sua boca, segurei sua cabeça ali por alguns segundos até engasgar, senti um prazer indescritível.

Fitei seu rosto vermelho e dei um sorriso malicioso, ela lambeu seus lábios melados com a minha porra. Oh.

Não perdi tempo e me aproximei como furacão ao seu corpo, puxei seu robe com força e o tirei em questão de segundos, deitei-me por cima de seu corpo, e fiquei com meu rosto entre seus seios redondos e macios, passei minha língua por seus biquinhos duros cheios de excitação, e ao mesmo tempo que lambia seus seios, eu apertava-os com minhas mãos, passava meu rosto entre eles e soltava minha respiração quente, peguei um de seus seios com as mãos e fui massageando delicadamente enquanto sugava um deles e mordicava ao mesmo tempo. Pele cheirosa e gostosa.

Sakura não resistia as minhas caricias, ela estava gemendo, mordendo os lábios, empurrando minha cabeça aos seus seios e implorando por mais.

E o maior prazer de um homem é ver sua mulher implorando por mais. Passei a dar chupadas rápidas e fortes ao redor de seus seios, deixando marquinhas arroxeadas, fui descendo minha língua a sua barriga e indo em direção a sua região feminina que exalava cheiro de sexo. Sua calcinha pequena e branca estava molhada, passei minha língua na região úmida sugando seu gosto e sentindo seu cheiro forte e puro.

— Aaaaii Sasukeeee-kuuunnn... — seus gemidos estavam cada vez mais altos —

Ela implorava por mais. E eu sentia meu membro cada vez mais duro e babando de prazer. Eu queria devora-la.

Puxei sua calcinha com meus dentes, segurei suas coxas e a puxei deixando-a de quatro com as pernas abertas. A loucura de um homem é ver sua mulher de quatro, uma sensação de domínio e desejo são indescritíveis.

Abri ainda mais suas pernas, fui beijando suas coxas e indo em direção aos grandes lábios da sua intimidade, fui sugando-os e passando minha língua ao seu clitóris que estava inchado e pulsando de desejo, misturava minha saliva com a sua lubrificação que escorria as suas coxas... Eu ainda nem tinha colocado e ela já estava derretendo, continuei a dar chupadas e fui subindo meus lábios em direção a região da sua bunda redonda e empinada. Ouvi Sakura suspirando, suas coxas tremiam. Ela estaria com medo? Ou não aguentava mais de tanto desejo?

Ajeitei seu corpo e empinei seu bumbum. Meu membro estava roçando as suas coxas e ela implorava que eu o colocasse, a obedeci. Enfiei a cabecinha e a senti apertada e melada, ela soltou um gemido de alivio, não aguentei e enfiei de uma vez. Ela gemeu alto e foi como música aos meus ouvidos, fui empurrando cada vez mais ao fundo, fui tirando e colocando, penetrando-a com rapidez e um pouco de força. Não resisti e comecei a dar bofetadas ao seu bumbum empinado.

— Não era isso que queria _Sakura-chan_? — soltei com meu tom malicioso —

— Si-Sim Sa-Sasukeee-kuunnnn...

Dei uma bofetada mais forte ao seu bumbum, deixando uma marca avermelhada. Ela soltava gemidos de prazer. Sakura gostava do meu sadismo, ela sabia que eu sentia desejo em vê-la sofrer de excitação.

Tirei meu membro inchado e pulsando de desejo, massageie seu bumbum dolorido e a virei, deitei-a sobre a cama e apoiei suas pernas ao meu ombro, fui encaixando meu quadril ao seu, enfiando lentamente e observando seu rosto cheio de prazer, seus lábios sendo mordiscados pelos seus dentes e seu olhar suplicando por mais.

— Implora cachorra.

— Sa-Sasu...keee-kuuunnnn...

Enfiei com força e comecei a penetra-la novamente, minhas mãos segurava seus seios excitados, apertava-os gentilmente e estocava com muito mais força. Eu estava chegando perto de gozar, mas eu não ia terminar tão cedo, Sakura iria se arrepender, eu ia foder até amanhecer. Ela gemia cada vez mais alto, e eu sentia suas coxas tremendo, ela já havia chegado ao seu limite de prazer, seu corpo suava junto ao meu e nos uníamos cada vez mais.

Novamente a coloquei de quatro para mim, empinei seu bumbum novamente e fui abrindo-o e tendo a visão de seu intocado canal anal. Passei a cabecinha do meu membro e joguei uma leve pressão, ela parecia gostar da sensação, e eu mais ainda. Eu queria hoje e agora.

Joguei mais pressão, e eu sentia lentamente ele se abrindo para mim. Sakura mordia o travesseiro e seu corpo inteiro tremia com as novas sensações... Passei meus dedos a sua intimidade que estava melada, brinquei com seu clitóris para tentar relaxa-la, e continuei a empurrar meu membro, a cabecinha estava praticamente toda dentro, aproveitei e empurrei com um pouco mais de força, o corpo de Sakura balançou forte e segurei seu bumbum com força.

— Calma _Sakura-chan_.

— Co-Continue... Sa...sukee..kunn...

Sakura não queria me decepcionar, ela também queria sentir mais prazer. Eu sentia meu membro apertando cada vez mais, e o prazer é fenomenal, eu continuei a empurrar lentamente e senti tudo latejar. Eu iria gozar em pouco tempo se continuasse nesse ritmo.

Depois de algum tempo empurrando e tentando relaxa-la, eu consegui enfiar todo o meu membro. Sentia um alivio e uma corrente de ansiedade para estoca-la.

Comecei a estocar lentamente, e involuntariamente gemíamos juntos, fui aumentando aos poucos o ritmo e quando percebi, estava metendo com um pouco de força e rapidez, a minha mulher gemia e rebolava, eu apertava seu bumbum e dava bofetadas...

Ela não sentia mais dor. O prazer camuflou todas as sensações de medo e ardência.

Continuei a estocar com mais força e rapidez, eu queria gozar ali dentro. A cama rangia e nossos corpos se batiam, apertei sua cintura forte e senti um furacão saindo dentro de mim, gemi um pouco alto demais e senti o liquido quente inunda-la, Sakura estava rouca de tanto gemer, ao tirar meu membro dolorido vi meu sêmen saindo do seu buraquinho pequeno, dei um sorriso vitorioso e a vi tremendo em cima da cama, praticamente morta de satisfação.


End file.
